Ilusiones compartidas
by Nagi w
Summary: James está por entrar a Hogwarts y hace un nuevo amigo
1. El espreso de Hogwarts

**Disclamer: ojalá Harry Potter fuera mio, pero le pertenece a la diosa jotaká que hizo un muy buen trabajo escribiendo todos los libros sobre el-niño-qué-vivió. Yo solo me dedico a inventar tonterias a partir del argumento del libro.**

_**Ilusiones compartidas**_

El expreso de Hogwarts. Ese tren escarlata que lleva consigo tantos sueños y miedos. ¿Y si quedo en una casa que no me guste?¿Y si no soy lo suficiente bueno para quedar en ninguna casa? ¿Y si mi magia es tan poco poderosa que me devuelvan a casa?, eran algunos de los miedos mas comunes al ver aquel inmenso tren.

Un chico iva caminando por el pasillo del tren buscando algun compartimento vacío o semi vacío donde pudiese sentarse. No le gustaba el hecho de haberse quedado solo puesto que Teddy y Victoire habian ido a visitar a sus amigos y prometieron que le buscarian cuando hubiesen terminado de ponerse al dia y para mayor frustracion Vic había invitado a Molly a ir con sus amigas y con ella. ¿Porqué Teddy no había echo lo mismo con el? Ah claro el era un novato o no se cuantas pamplinas mas.

Encontró un compartimento decente y ¡oh que sorpresa! completamente vacío. Se sentó al lado de la ventana y sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla intentando ver a sus padres. Cuando por fin los encontró y ellos le vieron a él notó como el tren empezaba a moverse, y le pareció ver una maraña roja corriendo hacia el tren, no le dió mucha importancia porque tenía una pregunta que se formulaba constantemente en su mente ¿donde diablos se habia metido Freddy?.

En esto estaba cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y vió a un chico de su edad aproximadamente. Iva vestido de muggle y tenia unos cascos en las orejas. Era alto, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hola soy Fran ¿se puede?- con lo poco que había hablado se notaba un marcado acento. James se preguntó de donde sería.

-Si, claro, soy James Potter.- se extrañó al ver que el chico soltaba una amplia carcajada.- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Te parece mi nombre gracioso acaso?-estaba empezando a enfurecerse.

-No, no, perdona, es solo que estaba pensando en algo que me dijo un amigo antes de venirme a Inglaterra. Segun él la mayoria de los nombres masculinos ingleses son o James o Charly y yo le dije que era imposible.-Seguia riendo tranquilamente

-¿Y los femeninos?- ahora sentía curiosidad por aquello que ese chico le estaba contando.

-Molly o Alice jajaja

-Por cierto ¿de qué pais eres? se te nota mucho acento

-Soy español, vine hace poco a Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre y me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, mis padres son personas no mágicas asique vino un hombre gigantesco a llevarme a comprar todo lo que necesito ¡Fue genial!

-Valla ¿conociste a Hagrid?. Es amigo de la familia, también llevo a mi padre a comprar sus cosas. Es el guardabosques de Hogwarts y da clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

-¿Criaturas mágicas?¿cómo duendes y...?-sin embargo no pudo terminar su pregunta porque la puerta del compartimento se abrió bruscamente y entró un chico de piel morena y pelirrojo.

-James por fin te encuentro oye tio recuerda bien esto, he estado aquí todo el rato ¿vale? no he salido del compartimento

-¿Qué has echo esta vez? ¿a qué viene todo esto?- antes de que Freddy pudiese contestar la puerta se volvió a abrir bruscamente dejando pasar a una chica rubia con mechones pelirrojos que al parecer estaba muy enfadada.

-¡Fred Patrick Weasley me las vas a pagar! ¡James Sirius Potter debí imaginar que estarías metido hasta el fondo en el asunto!- James tragó ruidosamente, no le gustaba cuando alguna chica Weasley se ponía furiosa porque le recordaba a mamá o a la abuela cuando les regañaban

-Espera, espera, Vic, Freddy ha estado todo el rato con nosotros ¿verdad Fran?- le hizo una mueca apenas visible que el otro captó

-Si, si, de echo me estaban hablando de los animales mágicos- los 2 chicos tuvieron que reconocer que improvisaba muy bien, tenía que estar en su grupo lo habian decidido.

-No me lo creo, os conozco demasiado bien a vosotros dos -los señaló- asique tengo derecho a no creerme nada que venga de vosotros

-Pero nosotros no lo hemos dicho Vic -dijo con tono triunfante Freddy-lo ha dicho...eehhh...nuestro nuevo amigo.

Vic se quedó confundida y sin decir nada mas se fue, no muy convencida de todo aquello.

-Vale ya se a ido, cuenta, cuenta, ¿que has echo? Ah, por cierto este es mi nuevo amigo Fran viene de España, ¿no es genial?

-He de reconocer que disimula muy bien ¿donde lo aprendiste?

-Mmm... digamos que no era un santo en mi colegio no-mágico pero ¿qué le hiciste a esa chica?¿cómo es que os conoce?

-Es Victoire Weasley, nuestra prima. Yo soy Fred Weasley II -esto lo dijo con una actitud muy pomposa digna de Percy Weasley.- Vale os lo contare. He llegado tarde al expreso por culpa de la pesada de mi hermana, ya la conoces Jimmy, no puede salir sin su muñeca y eso nos retrasó muchísimo. El caso es, que cuando subo al tren, en el primer compartimento que veo adivina quién esta.

-Vic, Molly y las super amiguitas de Vic -dijo James con un tono de hastío

-Si, si, y coincidiras conmigo en que tenía que hacerles algo, me lo han puesto en bandeja. Bueno he cogido un detonador trampa y lo he metido disimuladamente en el vagon jjajajajaja -empezó a reirse a carcajada limpia y James le siguió.

-¿Qué es un detonador trampa? -Preguntó Fran que estaba un poco perdido.

-Mira, es esto -se sacó algo del una especia de vocina que intentaba saltar de la mano de Freddy. Le explicaron qué hacía y esta vez fue Fran el que comenzó a reirse.

A partir de ese momento. Los tres chicos no pararon de hablar de bromas, sortilegios weasleys y lo bien que se lo pasarían en Hogwarts y los nervios quedaron olvidados hasta el mismo momento de poner un pie en aquel castillo que seria su casa en los proximos 7 años.


	2. Tradición

**Disclamer: bueno como todo el mundo sabe esta humilde ''escritora'' por llamarla de alguna forma no a sido capaz de escribir Harry Potter porque una señora llamada constancia le tiene manía, por eso lo maximo que puede aspirar es a hacer viñetas encadenadas, si veo que la cosa funciona y mi mente se inventa nuevas historias con estos niños, seguiré escribiendo. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! se aceptan sugerencias (es decir si dejais ideas mejor que mejor) sobre nuevas trastadas.**

**Una pequeña aclaración Adelaida se me ocurrió despues de subir el primer capi y, de hecho, no tenia pensado subir mas capis pero bueno gracias a una petición y porque se me ocurrió aquí esta el segundo capitulo, asique supongamos que adelaida estaba en otro vagón que justo era donde estaba Molly.**

**Tradición**

La casa Weasley estaba mas llena que nunca. Haciendo caso a la tradición no escrita, James, Freddy y Molly habían llevado a dos de sus amigos a la madriguera por navidad. Fran y Adelaida que eran hermanos gemelos. James había conocido a Fran en el trallecto a Hogwarts y a su hermana gemela Adelaida la habia conocido cuando bajaban del tren pues ella habia estado en el mismo vagón que Molly y Vic, lo cual habia sido una casualidad. Se habian quedado en la Madriguera porque sus padres habían tenido que volver a España por un imprevisto, al parecer un familiar habia enfermado y Freddy, Molly y James que no ivan a dejar que sus amigos se quedaran solos en Hogwarts por navidad, habian pedido a sus padres y abuelos que sus amigos pasaran la navidad con ellos.

Justo ese dia era nochevieja y Deli estaba atacada, cuando le preguntaron que le pasaba solo murmuró un ''necesito ir de compras''. Ginny preocupada habló con ella:

-¿Deli ocurre algo? te veo un poco nerviosa.

-No se preocupe señora Potter, solo son tonterias, mi hermana es demasiado supersticiosa -contestó Fran lanzandole una mirada a su hermana.

-¿Supersticiosa?¿hay alguna especie de supersticion el dia de nochevieja?.

-Bueno -Deli que estaba claramente nerviosa, no dejaba de arrugar un trozo de papel que se había encontrado e indicó a Ginny que se acercase para que pudiera hablarle en el oido.

-Ah, vale es eso, y que ocurre si no...

-Mala suerte durante todo el año señora Potter -Fran al lado de su hermana no dejaba de hacerle burla hasta que Molly, Freddy y James se acercaron.

-¿Qué ocurre Deli?¿por qué estas tan nerviosa? -al parecer Molly se estaba preocupando por su amiga.

De repente, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y les dijo a las chicas.

-Bueno, Molly, Deli, id a por las chicas, nos vamos de compras -ella simplemente fue hacía su madre para comunicarle que las chicas y ella se ausentarían un rato.

Cuando todas las Weasleys, Potters y Deli estuvieron preparadas salieron hacia Ottery St Catchpole, donde comprarían lo necesario. En el camino...

-Tia Ginny ¿donde vamos? -preguntó como no puede ser de otra forma la curiosa Rose

-Es cierto Ginny no nos lo has dicho. ¿Y por qué solo vamos las chicas? -esta vez fue el turno de Hermione.

-Vamos a probar una tradición española, a ver si se cumple -dijo Ginny con una sonisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Siempre se cumple señora Potter, la unica vez que no cumplí la tradicción se murieron mis dos abuelos en el mismo año. Por eso no me gusta no cumplir la tradición porque, aunque puede que solo sean tonterias, me siento mas segura. -A este punto se veía que Hermione estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no contradecir a la niña, aunque le costaba menos contenerse de lo que le habría costado si quién dijese eso fuera Luna.

-Bueno, pues he pensado que seria buena idea que hagamos algo un poco diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Fleur dinos alguna tradición de tu pais. -pidió Ginny que se veía emocionada.

-En realidad, allí la nochevieja es muy simple: se comen las uvas y fiesta durante toda la noche. Tengo entendido que en España es practicamente lo mismo.

-Si, la verdad es que lo que usted a dicho resume muy bien nuestras navidades solo que acostumbramos a hacer _esa_ tradición para tener suerte.

-Bueno y ¿cual es _esa_ tradición? no paramos de oir como hablais de ella pero no nos habeis dicho cual es. -Preguntó Angelina que estaba empezando a tener curiosidad.

-Ya estamos aqui -dijo Ginny con mirada triunfante mientras se paraba delante de una tienda de lencería.

-¿Aquí, mama? ¿no te has equivocado? -Lily estaba un poco confundida y miraba la tienda con escepticismo.

-No me he equivocado es aquí. Deli coge la que mas te guste pago yo -ahora Deli se sentía menos nerviosa- no señora Potter no es necesario yo tengo dinero.

-Nada, nada, pago yo. Y vosotras chicas escuchadme -ahora Ginny se dirigía a las demas que estaban al igual que Lily muy confundidas.- teneis que escoger ropa interior roja ¿vale? _solo_ roja o no se cumplirá la tradición. ¿Si Rose?

-¿Por qué _solo _roja, tia? -Rose había levantado la mano para preguntar como lo haría si estuviesen en clase.

-Realmente no lo se ¿por qué solo roja Deli?

-Porque simboliza el amor, la felicidad, en definitiva todo lo bueno, o eso me han dicho.

-Bueno ahora que esa duda está resuelta adentro. -Ginny entró a la tienda.

Ante la mirada incredula del vendedor y del encargado: 5 mujeres, 1 adolescente y un ejercito de un total de 7 niñas entraron a la tienda y se llevaron 13 prendas de ropa interior femenina todas de color rojo. No entendieron nada, pero estaban muy agradecidos por aquella locura que les habia entrado a todas esas mujeres.

Cuando llegaron a La Madriguera todas subieron a las habitaciones o baños y pudieron seguir con la tradicional cena antes de la media noche. ¿Realmente se cumpliría la tradición? quien sabe pero se lo habían pasado bien en ese poquito rato de _solo_ chicas mientras estaban en la tienda.

**Se suplican reviws**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: bueno no creo que nadie siga creyendo que soy jota, pero por si acaso alguien lo cree, no lo soy.**

_español_

enfasis

ingles

**Antecedentes**

-Son tan patéticos, ese Potter y la española... se cree genial pero no es para tanto, y seguro que su pais ni merece la pena de visitar.

Ya, acabó con su paciencia, se levantó tranquilamente y con toda la tranquilidad que milagrosamente pudo reunir, se dirigió a su hermano:

-_Fran, dame tu anillo- _éste lo escondió en su bolsillo.

-_¿Para qué lo quieres?- _sabía que no era buena idea darselo. Si quería hacer lo que él creía, el pobre Mclaggen iva a acabar con la marca del anillo, tres almejas y algunas nubes debajo de ellas.

-_Damelo- _ante el tono que puso no pudo hacer otra cosa que darselo.

Tranquilamente, de forma bastante fría, se encaminó hacía donde estaba sentado el objeto -por llamarlo de alguna forma- de su enfado. Llegó y se situó detras de su asiento. Con toda la tranquilidad que, de alguna forma había conseguido reunir, le llamó. Él, con una sonrisa petulante, se giró

¡ZAS!

Estaba anonadado, ¿qué acababa de pasar? recordó lo que había pasado unos segundos antes. Él, estaba fardando como siempre, la española le llama, y mientras se está girando ella le arrea un guantazo increiblemente doloroso. Estaba empezando a sentir el dolor, que extraño ¿no se supone que debería sentir dolor instantaneo? antes de llevarse la mano a la cara...

¡ZAS!

Au, eso duele. En este segundo guantazo notó algo mas, algo que se le clavaba en la mejilla, y que antes no había sentido por el shock. Vió como en uno de sus dedos había un anillo, relieve incluido, eso dejaría marca

-¿Pe-pero que haces? ¿tu estas loca o qué te pasa? -vale, quizá se merecía una bofetada pero ¿dos? ¿porqué?.

-Señorita García, señor Mclaggen, vengan conmigo por favor -Sí, conocían perfectamente esa voz. Mientras ivan avanzando detras de quién los había llamado, vieron como éste se detenía como pensandose algo- Señor Potter venga usted también.

-¿Yo? pero si no he hecho nada, esta vez es de verdad.

Sin decir nada mas el profesor salió del gran comedor y, a su pesar, James le siguió. Ya era algo evidente que los profesores le tenían manía, aunque considerando su expediente, quizá se lo merecía.

Llegaron al despacho de su profesor de herbología y éste les hizo sentarse en las sillas que había delante de su escritorio.

-Bien, no creo que la señorita García agrediera a ningún compañero sin razon de peso, asi que señor Mclaggen, cuenteme su versión.

-Verá profesor, estaba sentado cenando con mis amigos y, de repente, esta loca va y me pega. Yo no he hecho nada, señor.

-No sé porque pero no me lo creo -dijo de forma sarcástica- y prefiero que dejemos de lado terminos como loca. Señorita García ahora voy a oir su versión.

-Perdone, profesor, no se que tengo que ver aquí. Yo no he hecho nada -dijo James que seguía esperando la explicación de porqué estaba allí.

-Mi experiencia me dice, señor Potter, que en casi cualquier cosa que pase en este colegio está involucrado algún Weasley o un Potter. Usted si no mal recuerdo, es las dos cosas, por lo tanto se lleva todas las papeletas. -ante esto James no dijo nada, porque sabía que el profesor Longbottom tenía toda la razón.

-Verá señor, resulta que alguien lleva medio curso intentando ligar conmigo y siempre a recibido mi negativa. Hace poco empecé a salir con James -mirada cómplice- y ese alguien que tiene herido su enorme ego, no solo nos a insultado a James y a mí, sino que también a insultado mi país de origen.

-Ya veo... -se inclinó en su asiento y estubo unos segundos pensativo- bien. Señorita García, castigada limpiando los utensilios de la enfermería -Mclaggen puso cara de triunfo que no le duró demasiado- señor Mclaggen, limpiando los baños del segundo piso -vale, no había sido del todo imparcial, allí estaba el baño de Myrtle la llorona, pero conocía los antecedentes familiares -Lavender y Cormac- y no quería que aquél chico se desviara demasiado.

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo. Espero que os haya divertido, por lo menos yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendolo, sobretodo la parte en la que Deli pega a Mclaggen, que es algo que yo querría haber hecho a sus padres. ¿Por qué he juntado a Cormac y a Lavender? bueno en el fondo ellos también son personas y se merecen sentir amor, ademas de que ellos estan hechos practicamente el uno para el otro, o eso pienso yo.**

**El anillo de Fran no es un anillo cualquiera, por supuesto que no. /images/Anillo+Vongola+niebla/ aquí se puede ver el anillo aunque está muy empequeñecido. Con este anillo he unido, aunque sea un poco, mi anime y mi saga de libros preferidos, Katekyo hitman Reborn y Harry Potter respectivamente aunque, los nombres de Fran y Adelaida (Adelheid) los he sacado también de ese anime. Espero que la inspiración me siga llegando y poder unir un poco mas estos dos fantásticos libros.**


End file.
